Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
by nekohimedesu
Summary: I own Nothing!   This a tribute to the second trailer! It will go on to be a full story.


"_Micky,summon Sora. Riku too."_

"_Yes...but why?" _

"_To show us the mark of mastery!"_

_**Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance **_

"Sora...have you made up your mind yet?" Riku said,glancing at the bottle in Sora's hands.

"Yeah..." Sora replied as he gazed dreamily at the ocean. Riku nodded subtly. "But...Masters? Do you think we're ready?" Sora asked as he looked over at Riku.

Riku thought a moment and chuckled. "Depends if have matured at _all _all these years..." Riku said,Sora glaring. Sora smiled deviously and said, "Your just jealous I'm going out with Kairi!" Riku blushed as Sora stuck out his tongue. "T-That's not it..." Sora laughed and climbed higher up the palm tree he had been sitting on.

"_What would he think..if he knew I loved him?_" Riku thought,watching Sora munch happily on Paopu fruit.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled cheerfully,running across the bridge. Sora's face lit up as he jumped off the tree,dropping the bottle and letter to the sand. "Kairi! How did the math test go?" Kairi giggled as Sora picked her up by the waist,spinning her around. Riku glared at Kairi,hoping she wouldn't notice.

"I passed with flying colors!Algebra is soooooo easy..I was the first to finish. "Kairi boasted,kissing Sora on the nose. Riku rolled his eyes and looked away,his hands clenched into fists. "Really? How about Selphie?" Sora asked with a grin on his face. Kairi giggled and replied, "She got the lowest marks in the class...Guess my tutoring-" Sora cut in and said,"No! I meant has her boobs gotten any bigger? She looks like a friggin' ten year old!"

Kairi gasped in shock and hit Sora with her purse. "A joke! It was a joke!-ow!" Sora laughed, waving a white flag. **(A/C:I wonder where he got the flag...O.O...XD)** Kairi stopped immediately,her mouth forming a small "o". She smiled,relieved.

Kairi jumped up when she saw the letter and bottle in the sand. "Oh! That's right,you guys are going away again..Geez..can't King Micky give you guys a _break_?" Riku huffed and said, " Oh? So you want The King to freeze all evil or something? No one but the people who cause it can stop bad things." Kairi blinked a few times and laughed awkwardly.

Sora shot Riku a nasty look before kissing Kairi full on the lips. Kairi had managed to gasp out a few words. "S-Sora! Riku..is...but...mmnnn..." Riku blushed and gritted his teeth. Riku hated the feeling. Not only was he turned on,but he was also furious. When Sora finished he rested his head on Kairi's for a moment.

Kairi glanced at Riku apologetic and said, "Sorry you had to see that Riku.." Riku didn't respond,but looked away instead. Kairi sighed turned toward the bridge. Riku smiled a little before covering his eyes. "Ok,you guy's can have sex now!" Kairi blushed and whipped her head around. "N-Not funny Riku!" Sora sputtered.

Riku smiled slightly and brushed past Kairi before saying, " Well,It's getting late. I'm gonna go home. After all,don't wanna miss the big day.." Sora looked up,his eyes meeting Riku's. "Right?..Sora?" Sora stood quiet for a moment before giving Riku the thumbs up and saying, "Yeah! You bet!" Riku nodded gruffly and stalked down the long bridge.

Kairi smiled,her shoulders hunched up. "Well! I'm gonna hit the sack too,another _amazing_ math test tomorrow!" Kairi said,kissing Sora on his cheek before running off.

"Yeah..." Sora said as he gingerly touched his cheek."Amazing.."

**~ - ~ Sora's house ~ - ~**

Sora slipped off his jacket and chains as he sat down on his bed.(A hammock) Sora sighed in comfort when he finished slipping off his daily wear,now butt naked. He sighed as a breeze flew through his window,enveloping his whole body. Sora wrapped a towel around his waist and skimmed through his bamboo dresser.

"Plain red,or black and red Boxers?" Sora muttered to himself,holding up two small,puffy, boxer shorts. Sora shrugged and threw on the plain red ones. He lay down on his hammock,fighting off sleep. "I wonder...What's in store for us...th-*yawn* this...time..." He muttered before falling asleep.

-_-o8o8o8o8o-_-

"_Sora? Pssst Sora!"_

"_Is he waking up!"_

"_Shut your trap Goofy-! You wanna wake up the whole island?" _

"_A-hyuk,Garwsh but you're yelling too Donald.."_

"Hmmn?Guys? It's time to-"Sora muttered as he got up slowly. He hadn't had time to finish though. For as soon as he got up,Donald and Goofy tackled him to the ground. "Sora!" Goofy and Donald whispered as they hugged him.

Sora laughed groggily before looking up. Micky stood there,a smile on his face with his hand out. "Glad to have you back Sora!" He whispered,helping him up. Sora glanced around before saying, "Wait..?Wheres Riku?" Micky smiled and pointed at Sora's window. Sora screeched and covered his chest,slamming into his dresser.

"I-I gotta get dressed guys-!" Sora yelled through his teeth. All of them chuckled and jumped out the window,popping back up in a rather small gummi ship. Sora hummed Simple and Clean as he threw on his regular clothes,ignoring the fact they were dirty.

Sora laughed quietly before jumping into The gummi ship.

-o-o-o-

**Later,at Yen Sid's place...**

"Sora,Riku...You will be taking a trial of mastery. If you pass,I will consider you ready for the fight you will face..." Yen Sid said calmly,though his face was serious. Sora blurted out, " Even without taking it,Nobody can beat _me_!" Yen Sid sighed impatiently but smiled warmly at Sora. Riku looked down and muttered, " After walking into darkness,I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield the keyblade. ...You'd have to make sure." Sora looked sadly at Riku. " R-Riku..."

Yen Sid nodded and said calmly," Follow me.." Sora smiled excitedly and ran after him. For an old man,Yen Sid was pretty fast on his feet! Riku jogged reluctantly after them,frowning. "For this trial,you will be going into different worlds than each other...not working as partners,but as enemies. Sora will go into Traverse Town,but his memory will be erased. This is so you can re-learn your abilities. You,Sora, will also be uh..."Down graded" in size physically too. Both of you will be three years younger than you are now." Sora pouted and gaped the whole time,Riku just stared.

"The same goes for you Riku. All the stuff you know will be lost,until,that is,you get back. Wouldn't want beginners becoming master's now do we? Now,though you won't remember this,Sora! You'll be going to the dream of Traverse town.R-" Sora cut in,his eyes sparkling. " Oh boy! I'll get to see Leon!Maybe he can..can...sorry..." Sora smiled sheepishly and put both his arms behind his head. Yen Sid raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Riku will be going into the dream of Notre Dame. I wish you the best of luck...Now.."

Yen Sid held out his hand,a light glowing from it. The light was no ordinary light,in fact, it wasn't a light at all! "This is the crystal of dreams,_this _will be your entrance to The world of dreams." Yen sid said,his expression unreadable. Sora stared down at the Crystal,obviously disappointed. " Isn't it a bit..._small _to be a door_?" _Sora remarked as he poked it. Sora screamed loudly ( and quite high too,if I might add. XD) As the crystal exploded into a large crystal door. The edges had clouds and stars carved into them,the lining glowing brilliantly. The door itself was a ghostly white,almost transparent.

"Well,what are we waiting for?" Sora shouted gleefully as he ran towards the door. "Wait, Stop!" But it was too late,Sora had ran through he door before anyone could think.

**Sora's POV**

As I ran through the ghostly door,I heard Yen Sid yell at me to stop,but I couldn't. It was like the door was pulling me. As soon as I went through the door,I found myself free-falling down a dark night sky. All around me were colorful creatures,each had the same marking on their body."H-Heartless?" I said,grabbing for my keyblade. All I grabbed was air though. When I looked down,I saw that my whole lower body was transparent! Down I fell,the stars zooming past me.

All the creatures started to float over to me,one of them had giant,sparkling eyes. I gasped in pain as a long skinny one grabbed me by the arm,pulling me away from the others."Stupid!" I yelled,kicking away. I felt a sharp pain in my head before blacking out. "K-Kairi..."

~-o.o-~

Sora woke up hazily before jumping to his feet. He looked fourteen again! He stared,dazed,at his surroundings."W-Where am I?" He shouted as he jumped back. He squinted and read the many street signs along the outer edges of the mysterious town. "Hotel,Second district,...Traverse Town?" Sora frowned,shivering. "Why is it so cold? More importantly,wheres Kari,and Riku?" Sora whipped his head around,he seemed to be on somebody's porch. "Maybe,if I call their names they'll hear me..." Sora thought,nodding.

"Oy!Kairi,RikuuuUuuu!" Sora sighed in disappointment,walking towards the edge of the porch. "So loud,stupid noise!" Sora gasped and looked to his right,tripping over his own feet. (Not much of a surprise though,His shoes _are _pretty big..) Sora got up slowly,groaning in displeasure. A boy with short,spiky red hair jumped down from the roof above,his shirt covering most of his face. He wore Big,purple headphones with yellow trim. The addition only covering more of his body.

The Boy had a yellow wrist band and wore a peculiar shaped white necklace. (Kinda looked like a tampon XD)The boy was very skinny,his ribs clearly visible from his shirt. He (Ironically)Had giant shoes just like Sora's except they were purple. Finally, He wore short white pants that had may pockets and pouches.

"So,_your _Sora.."

_**To be continued...**_

**Well,first chapter down,many more to go! I guess I wanted to do this story ever since I saw the second trailer. Yes,Neku inspired this fan fiction! :) I was FREAKING out when I saw the trailer. I was like, "OMG! Neku's back babeh! He's so HOT! Omg! His necklace still looks like a tampon! YAY! :DDDD" My little brother almost pissed his pants because of my fan-girling. Also,if you like Vanitas and love triangles,then you should check out my Story:Young Love. The Story itself is a long prequel pretty much. Also,I got a lot of laughs when I read over this. XD Just imagining Sora,in his boxers,screaming like a girl and the banging into a dresser makes me laugh! :) I hope that lot of people are waiting,hoping,and crossing their fingers for Dream Drop Distances epic arrival! :D**

**Nekohimedesu **


End file.
